Geruder
The Geruder is a Triceratops-type Zoid, one of over 200 species of biomechanical lifeforms depicted by TOMY's Zoids model, toy, and media franchise. Overview The Geruder is a Triceratops-type Zoid, created by the Zenebas Empire. One of the earliest Zenebas Zoids, the Geruder was designed as a straightforward assault platform. More heavily armed then the contemporary Molga or Marder, the Geruder boasted a pair of powerful electromagnetic launchers, giving it a potent punch for its size. Backing these cannons up was a triple-barrelled shock cannon concealed under an armoured cover. The Geruder's head forward section is well armoured, with a heavy shield helping protect the body from fire. However, because the Zoid is designed for frontal charges, its flanks and rear are poorly armoured. As the Zoid was designed for use in massed numbers, this was not seen as a drawback. Battle Story appearances The Geruder was one of the first Zoids created by the Zenebas Empire, appearing in the ZAC 1980s. The Zoid was used alongside other early Zenebas Zoids like the Molga and Marder, usually deployed to spearhead assaults. While more capable then the early Helic Zoids like the Elephantus, the advance of Zoids technology left the Geruder largely obsolete by the ZAC 2030s. By ZAC 2039, the design had been replaced with the larger Black Rhimos. The design was not revived by the Guylos Empire. Media Appearances UK Zoids comic The Zaton was one of the types of Zoid found in the Red Mutant army, serving under Redhorn in his campaign of conquest of Zoidstar. A single Zaton, identified only as "Zaton", joined Krark's army alongside with his partner (and, strangely for a mutant, friend) Zunder. A rather talkative and philosophical Zoid, Zaton would often wax lyrical in the middle of a battle. Zaton and Zunder became two of Krark's top lieutenants, however even then they tended to act more as independent agents. Zaton was destroyed by the Black Zoid. Models Original Japanese Release *Assembly required. (Snap-together, no glue needed. Scissors or X-acto knife recommended for trimming off excess plastic bits.) *The model's colours are moulded into the plastic, and it does not need any paint. The Geruder comes on three frames along with a small wind-up motor, two separate cockpit pieces, a clear canopy, twelve rubber caps, a small chrome silver pilot, and label sheets. The Geruder is moulded in maroon and silver, with a red canopy. Two of the frames were shared with the Zaton, and the head was shared with several other early Zenebas Zoids, including the Malder and Marder. The Geruder’s construction is relatively simple and straightforward. The Zoid uses a simple wind-up motor for its motion; once wound, the Zoid walks forwards with a steady shuffling gait. A panel on the Zoid's front could be opened to reveal a hidden cannon. The Geruder was released in Japan in 1983 with production continuing until about 1985. Original European Release The Geruder was re-released in Europe under the name Zaton in 1985-86. This version was identical to the OJR version, save for the packaging. Some catalogues and promotional materials confusingly refer to this Zoid as "Zunder". Robostrux The Geruder was re-released in the US as a part of the Robostrux line, under the name Batlar. The Zoid was recoloured in light blue and silver. Zenebas Memorial Box Set The Geruder was re-released in 2006 as a part of the Toys Dream Project Zenebas Memorial Box Set. This version of the Zoid was identical to the OJR version. The set also included similarly coloured versions of the Marder, Zatton, Molga and Gator. Category:Zoids Category:Zenebas Empire Zoids